Performance of various types of circuits in a microprocessor can be impacted by changes in characteristics of power to those circuits. Some microprocessors include one or more measurement circuits that can detect such power management issues and can attempt to mitigate related issues. In some such measurement circuits, it is desirable to obtain correlated sample measurements of voltage droop, period jitter, phase delay, and/or other power characteristics. However, such characteristics are typically sampled in different clock domains, and it can be difficult in certain implementations to obtain accurate sample measurements, while maintaining reliable sample correlation across the different clock domains.